New Perspective
by Phantasmagor1a
Summary: Needy and Jennifer go to church, but they might just put themselves in hell instead. Femmeslash one-shot.


"Sin is against god. A man or woman of righteousness is aware of that," the pastor said into the microphone. Jennifer rolled her eyes and played with the piece of gum in her mouth. She turned towards Needy.

"I'm fucking bored." Needy looked back at her with that goody two shoes expression on.

"Remember. If we're going to get this thing out of you that's causing you to kill people-"

"I don't kill people, I kill boys," Jennifer cut across.

"Either way, if we're going to make you normal again, this is the place to start." Jennifer rolled her eyes again, regretting letting Needy force her into coming to church. She scanned the pews in front of them. There were no good looking guys she could seduce, or hot girls she could flirt with, except for the one beside her. She turned to the right so her body was facing Needy and scanned her from head to toe, stopping at the tiny bit of cleavage showing at the top of her black dress. She leaned closer to Needy.

"I want to lick your tits," she muttered slyly into Needy's ear. Needy leaned away, pretending to ignore her. Jennifer pulled away slowly and turned back to the pastor. She crossed and uncrossed her legs twice before digging into her purse and pulling out some pink lip gloss. She unscrewed the cap and took out the applicator, searching in her purse again for a mirror. Needy grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"My makeup." Needy released her.

"You're going to put the both of us in hell." Jennifer scoffed.

"I'm already going to hell." Needy watched as she slathered pink gloss on her lips. She wanted to kiss them to see if the pink tasted as good as it looked. Jennifer turned the mirror slightly and smirked as she caught Needy staring. She turned to the old man sitting to the left of her, who was also looking at her, and smiled sweetly at him. He stared back at her, eyes wide, before turning back to the pastor, shifting in his seat slightly.

Jennifer screwed the top back onto the lip gloss and put it, together with the mirror, back into her purse. She grabbed the wrist of the old man next to her, shocking him again, to check the time and sighed loudly when she realized there were still thirty minutes left to the sermon. Needy elbowed her in the ribs hard. Jennifer let go of the old man's wrist and moved closer to her. She put one arm on the backrest behind Needy, who tried to move away at the sudden close proximity but Jennifer put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"How many times do you think that guy's fucked his wife?" she asked, referring to the pastor. Needy didn't answer and tried her best to ignore her. She felt hot breath on her neck and watched uneasily from the corner of her eye as Jennifer brought her teeth closer and closer. Needy gasped at the first scrape of teeth on her skin and the lady beside her turned sharply, annoyed. Jennifer had already moved herself away from Needy before the lady had seen anything.

"She's got a condition," she said innocently and patted Needy's leg, which made Needy spasm again. The lady nodded understandingly, her expression kind, and patted Needy's leg as well. Needy slid down lower in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Jennifer moved away and adjusted her top. Her dressing was less flashy today, by her standards. A black button down shirt, unbuttoned till the third button, and faded blue jeans. Needy pushed away all the thoughts of both those things coming off Jennifer's body and tried to focus on the sermon.

"And on our path to righteousness, we will find many roadblocks. Little pests eating away at-" Needy stopped listening as a slight snore from Jennifer brought her back to earth. She nudged Jennifer again, waking her up.

"If you're not going to listen I won't talk to you for the rest of the week," Needy snapped.

"It's not as if you're listening, Needy."

"I am!"

"No, you not," Jennifer said, continuing, "You're thinking about how badly you want to take my top off and fuck me." Needy's pulse quickened. She'd been thinking just that.

"What, you can read minds now?" she asked. Jennifer had a devilish grin on her face.

"Yeah." Needy shook her head and shifted to the right, trying to put some distance between the both of them. Needy watched silently as Jennifer slid her hand on her thigh, moving it up slowly under her dress. Needy made no effort to move shy away from the touch until the pastor's booming voice suddenly jerked the both of them to earth.

"And homosexuality, is the greatest sin of all," he half-shouted. Jennifer stood up sharply, pulling Needy up with her.

"For the sake of god, old preacher," she shouted back at him, tugging a shocked Needy closer and kissing her full on the lips in full view of the church. Needy pulled back and grabbed Jennifer's hand, pulling her out of the building.

"You're fucking lucky this isn't our town," she cried once they were outside. It was raining and they were both getting wet. Jennifer shrugged, glad to be out of that hellhole.

"You should have known how turned on that old preacher was when he was looking at the both of us."

"You read his mind?"

"Duh." Needy stopped in her tracks and let Jennifer walk on forward, watching her hips sway teasingly as she got under the shelter of the bus-stop. Her wet clothes clung to every inch of her body as she pulled her hair to the side and ran her hands through it to let it dry faster. Needy stood under the rain, wondering how she could want to fuck, and kill, a person that badly at the same time. Jennifer looked at her.

"Come in, Needy. You might get sick," she said, concerned. Needy stepped under the shelter, walking towards Jennifer and standing beside her. Jennifer leaned towards her again and whispered into her ear,

"I want to fuck and kill you too."


End file.
